The Bus Stop
by haymitchsquell
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's paths cross in the corner of the bus stop. Sometimes horrible encounters can be the best. [I would love feedback :)]


Peeta's POV:

I try to walk with caution as I trail behind the bombarded streets of New York with my phone in my left hand and the coffee holder filled with various cups in the other. The people walk as if they are in the zombie apocalypse, not as the people trying to survive, but the actual slow zombies with no sort of interaction.

"Yes, Caesar I understand…" I speak to my boss on the phone. Everyone else seems to be doing the same, mumbling numbers and phrases to their devices. Just like any regular monday.

"I am already in seventeenth street, just waiting for the bus to come" I continue settling down in the green bench for the bus stop. "I'll be there in 10 minutes" I mumble as he becomes irritated for his coffee that is arriving late.

To be honest Caesar wasn't a horrible boss but his thunderous laugh and his cheeky jokes were somewhat irritating. Last week I came in late to work but he seemed to be cool that his lobster he had ordered I'd bring, turned out to be Pizza. This internship at Capitol TV was enough to pay for my college books i couldn't have otherwise been able to afford. I had to get a part time job, knowing my parents had to pay for Rye's career because he didn't apply for any scholarships .

Plus I plan to major in different fields of art,so working there might help me in the future, if I get into filming.

The cold wind hits my face so I pull my beanie down to cover my cold ears and burry my mouth deeper into the scarf around my neck.

"Is this the bus that takes you to twentieth street?" I hear a small voice ask beside me.

I bring the coffee's closer to my body for protection but mostly for the warmth, "yes". I realized until now the wind has picked up and my teeth are chattering beneath my scarf.

"ok, thanks" the person once again mumbles with a chatter. Its then I turn to see who the voice corresponds to and I am met with a small brunette. Instead of sitting next to me in the lengthy bench, she stands next to the bus stop tightening her cardigan against herself. She stares in concentration at the street across as if no one else is around her.

She turn around in my direction in an unforeseen manner catching me watching her, I too turn away and stare at the coffees in my lap.

"Why were you staring at me?' I hear her ask her voice closer than before.

My cheeks flush but i hope my scarf covers me "I wasn't", I lie.

I hear the bench creek beside me and know she is now sitting next to me. "you are not very good at lying" she speaks impartially.

I shift to look at her from the corner of my vision, shes studying me the way she was studying the streets earlier. Her cheeks are scarlett, just as her nose, and the corner of her ear, I assume its from the cold. The most striking feature of her face is her eyes, they seem to be marvels with swirls of grey and blue.

"you're staring again" this time she sounds irritated.

"sorry, but… you were the one that was looking at me first" I speak through my chattering cheeks.

I hear her laugh, it seems genuine but then again she might be sarcastic person. "oh I'm the one that was starring first. You are the one that was checking me out while I stood innocently next to a pole" and before she can say anything else, I let out a chuckle.

Her cheeks become redder and she shakes her head, "that's not what I meant to say".

I rise my shoulders and eyebrows, "but you said it".

"ugh, no! You are twisting my words. I am- you were the one that was being a stalker" she says sheepishly.

I shake laughing at how flustered shes become, "okay. I'm sorry, its just that you looked really cold. I mean who wears a cardigan in October in New York?"

She crosses her arms,"I've been told not to speak to strangers and it seems to me that we are in fact strangers".

I laugh once again making my scarf fall from my mouth, "Stranger we are practically best friends by now and anyway you are the one that talked to me first".

She utters something under her breath that I can't hear but then she speaks to me loud and clear,"I just moved here and i have a job interview, Okay".

I nod and turn away back to the coffees that are probably cold by now. "sorry, I didn't know" I authentically apologize.

She doesn't speak for a very, very long time.

Not until the bus has arrive and she is getting in the bus already. All she says is "It's okay".

Katniss' POV:

I haven't adjust very well to the weather here in New York. Leaving home wasn't exactly part of my plan but my mother wasn't getting enough income to pay for me and my sister and with all the extra shifts she was taking at the local hospital, we hardly ever saw her. I didn't want my sister to grow up without a mother. The only internship available for journalism was here and I don't think i have been able to adjust to this city.

Especially not with the blond man I just met.

I have never met a guy so outspoken. When he apologized it seemed authentic so i forgave him, which doesn't happen very often because I am brute, as my father would call me. But I thought to myself, when was i ever going to see him again.

The bus stop and I get out throw the back doors and see the blond bob his head in my direction flaunting a cheeky grin before flashing me a thumbs up. He also mouths something that I can't understand completely.

_Good luck. _

Peeta's POV:

Today I don't work for Caesar, its always a strange day because I don't have any college class either, so I usually hang out at my family's bakery. But today my conscious nags on me to go to the bus stop. I recall how beautiful the girl I met yesterday was and how I should properly apologize for my poor judgments.

I am usually good at talking to strangers, well actually people in general, but something about her makes my throat tighten and my heart to speed fast.

I take my bike and throw a box of cheese buns in the basket in the front basket. Hopefully she likes cheese buns. I made sure to fix my hair under my beanie and decided to ditch my scarf.

I halt when I see her at the bus stop, today she wears a coat and her hair is still in a long braid.

"Is this the bus stop to twentieth street?" I ask as I settle myself in the spot I was yesterday.

"Ye-" she ceases talking and then assembles a groan.

"Yeah, it's me" I say dropping my smile, "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person".

"Well, you're not wrong" she says slinging one leg over the other.

"and we got off on the wrong foot. But I was hoping you'd overlook our horrible encounter and start over?" I speak.

She remains still, her countenance giving no sign of emotion. "What do you want?"

My eyebrows arch up voluntarily "what?" 

"What do you _really_ want?" she asks unfolding her arms and legs.

"I-I just wanted to apologize" I take out the white box from the bike thats leaning against the bench.

"What is that?" she says looking at the box in my extended hands.

"I'm sorry you thought I was a douche cheese buns" my gaze drops in embarrassment.

A small chuckle escapes her lips, "You bought me cheese buns?"

"No" I shake my head, "I made them. It's one of my family's top sale" I say as she takes the box and opens it. She inhales deeply and a sound of pleasure escapes her lips as the steam hits her face.

"Sorry" her face tinted red as she picks one up.

"Go ahead try it and if you want I can try them too, to show you I didn't do anything to them" I reach forward for one brushing my hand against her in accident. They are soft, but I don't tell her.

I pop it my mouth and bite down on the warm bread. She looks at me chew and swallow before taking hers into her own mouth.

Another noise of satisfaction departs her lips. I look away so she can eat with comfort.

"These are amazing…" she stops because she doesn't know my name.

"Peeta" I offer.

"Peeta" she says tasting the sound of my name in her mouth. It's strange hearing from her voice, her voice is soft and has a unique tone. I like it.

I hear the bus pull over and the doors wing out waiting for her to go in.

She gives me a small smile before standing up. My gaze drops to the ground as she picks up her bag and the box.

"I'm Katniss and thank you".

My eyes dart upward and I see her walk away but this time she's smiling.

Katniss' POV:

My day at work was stressful, I had to fill out many forms to send to popular designers and photographers. A big fashion event was coming and all the preparation work was exhausting. Capitol Couture is the biggest magazine and therefore is in charge of covering all forms of media. The Vice President's assistant of the company is now my boss, she looked over all my resumes and was fairly impressed by how young I am.

Effie, my boss has been super sweet and has even let me stay at her condo. Although she is a little… over the top, she has given me a space and food to share so I am grateful.I still have to pay rent but it's less stress because my check comes from her, so she can take out the parts that are for my rent.

"What do you have there?' Effie arches her thin eyebrows.

I look down at the white box on my legs and remember the boy named Peeta. The white box has Mellark Bakery neatly engraved at the top in red.

"It's from a boy, isn't it?" She begins squirming in her seat.

I feel myself getting hot, "how did you know?'

"No one blushes over a box unless it's from a boy" she sing songs.

I shake my head at her "I just met him. There is nothing going on".

"I assumed you like him. No girl gets excited over greasy bread" she makes a face when she sees me eat the cheese bun.

"These are good and I swear, there is nothing between us" I assure her.

She purses her pink lipsticked lips still not convinced before walking out of the room in her stiletto heels.

I look at the bread and a memory of his soft smile hits me and how he smelled like cinnamon, how his blue eyes darkened when he saw me.

"You are blushing!" Effie chirps making me jump, she is standing in the doorway smirking.

I fiddle with end of my braid,"I-I was just..."

"Thinking about the bread?" She asks sarcastically.

"No" I look away too hot to even look at her and her smug smirk..

I shake my head. Why am I smiling?

Peeta's POV:

I pat my feet in an uneven matter waiting for her to arrive, I don't want to seem obvious, but I am positive I am..

I try to think of different scenarios and how I will respond to them. I try to imagine what her soft hand would feel on my own. Did she think about me while she ate the bread?

I swing my head in the direction of where she always comes but she isn't coming. The bus will be here any minute and she isn't here.

"What an idiot" I say to myself running the heels of my palms along my eyes. I probably scared her away.

"who's an idiot?" I hear her voice close to me, so close her breath tickles my ear.

I smile and open my eyes. She comes from behind me and sits where she usually does.

"I didn't think you'd come" I run a hand through my hair.

She looks amused by how distressed I look and my heart begins to hammer. "Why wouldn't I" she says and for a moment my heart flutters, "this _is_ the only bus stop to twentieth street".

"I don't know" I answer,"I thought maybe I'd scared you off".

She looks away when I smile, "No you didn't. If anything you'd convinced me to go to your bakery and buy some more of those cheese buns" she says playing with the end of her green coat.

"yeah, that's always my tactic, get people to buy from the bakery" I utter trying desperately not to reach for her hand, "free advertisement, you should try it sometime".

"And what would I be selling?" she inquiries mischievously leaning forward ever so slightly.

My breath seems to be taken out of my lungs but I speak, "you tell me?"

I see her smirking and a familiar warm feeling spreads through my body to the tips of my being. "You're smiling" I say watching her carefully.

She stops, "Yeah, so?"

I shrug,"I don't know. It's just, you always wear a scowl"' she scowls at this. "You should smile more often it improves your look".

A small smile creeps on her face and the only thing stopping me from taking a hold of her hand is the bus.

She stands up first and begins walking, she cranes her neck back to me, "well… are you coming or what?"

I beam as I get up, I allow her to walk in first but she keeps looking at me through the whole process.

Katniss' POV:

Here he is, sitting next to me. I can feel when his chest rises as he laughs. I can smell the

cinnamon and I think... dill. I can even see his long eyelashes from the light coming through the window beside me.

"I assume you got the job" he asks holding on to his beanie with his hands.

"I did" I say proudly, straightening in my seat.

He raises an eyebrow and gives me a shy smile, "than I should properly congratulate you".

He takes my hand, my instincts tell me to pull away but his hands are warm and gentle, so I don't. He takes my right hand and then grabs his own and makes me connect it with his hand.

I shake his hand in return but seconds pass by and we are still shaking hands . After a few moments proceed and we arent shaking hands anymore but our hands remain connected. The feeling of his hand on my own surges a notion of electricity. Much like morphling that they use for patients at the hospital, his touch is intoxicating and feels so good. I will never admit this out loud, though.

He rubs his thumb along my hand and I begin to feel the blood rushing to my head. I look up and he is looking at my hand enfolded on his own. I don't know if he is mesmerized like I am, but he sure has a ponderous gaze.

I cough causing him to pull away too quick. "Sorry" he murmurs.

He doesn't touch my hand again.

Peeta's POV:

It is the same everyday.

I get Caesar's coffee, I go to the bus stop, I meet Katniss there.

I manage to sneak some cheese buns every other day, this always brings a mischievous smile that only I would go weak for.

I learn new things about her everyday while we wait at the bus stop. I find out that her favorite color is green and that she has a younger sister named Primrose. That her mom works extra shifts at the hospital, which is why _she_ needs to work. When she talks about her family her eyes beam with love and when she brings up her father her shoulders fall and her smile curves downwards. I never ask her why.

The next day she tells me about how her father died in a construction accident, she mentioned I might have heard about it in the news. She also explains to me that sometimes she has nightmares and she is afraid one of these days Effie will kick her out of her apartment.

I also do independent observations, like when she gets annoyed her nose crinkles, or when she laughs her dimples pop up and she looks younger. I also absorb that she doesn't want to get married or isn't looking for a boyfriend (she scowled at me as she told me this which I of course returned with an innocent grin). Katniss is strong although she doesn't want to admit it herself and I know that she has gone through some tough times, so when I make her smile or laugh at the time we have together at the bus stop, it is _almost_ enough for me.

We have talked for weeks now. I considers us friends, at least for now. I was thinking about asking her out tomorrow. I would come to the bus stop as usual, with a box of cheese buns and inside a slip of paper with the caption,_ go on a date with a douche?_

"Good morning Peeta" she greets me with a sly grin.

"Good morning sunshine" I reciprocate her smile, "why so happy?"

She rolls her eyes but continues to snicker, "can't a girl smile?"

"Not if the girl is Katniss Everdeen" I remind her still teasing, in return she punches my arm lightly.

"Fine I'll tell you" she sounds so excited my heart is leaping.

I take her hand in mine, hoping this time she won't dismiss my affection,"Well go on tell me!"

She pauses to look at our hands but doesn't seem to mind because she is still smiling. "I am going to Parris for a full time job!"

Katniss is leaving?

I don't want her to see me falter, I put on my best smile. "I guess I should congratulate you" my voice cracks.

I see her study me, biting her lip, "Peet-"

"I am so happy for you" I continue to grip her hand hoping my voice doesn't give me away.

She continues to stare at me, her expression seems to have fallen and a pang of guilt takes a hold of me. "You don't sound very happy" she says shaking her head.

"I am" I reassure her, "it's just… I'm going to miss you".

"I'm going to miss you too Peeta" she squeezes my hand.

"Can I ask when you are leaving?"

"I-I don't know. Effie wasn't specific with the timing, maybe tomorrow after work?"

"oh" my heart deflates and all the air is sucked out of my lungs.

She sees me like I am wounded, making me feel worst. "We still have tomorrow, right?"

Sure maybe I could make you fall in love with me in one day, I think to myself. How selfish, I couldn't do this to her. I'm sure she just wants to remain friends anyway. Even if she did like me back, how could I make her choose between her work and myself.

The bus seems to have the perfect timing because it arrives right when I was about to speak again. I let her walk in first, the bus is full today and no one seems to want to give up their seat for Katniss. We stand there holding onto the handles of the bus, awkwardly shifting against each other.

"Peeta?" she whispers next to my ear. I try to contain the shiver it sends down my spine.

"Yeah?"I turn around worried at how her voice diminishes. She gapes at me with so much concern I can't help but lean forward and touch her face.

"I really am going to miss you" she says leaning onto my hand that graces her cheek, eyes closed lips slightly chapped.

The bus suddenly jolts to a stop and she comes crashing against me. My grip on the handle never leaves but the hand that was on her skin is now on her waist. "are you okay?"

She nods and buries her face deeper into my neck, her arms wrapping around my torso. "We still have tomorrow" I remind her but not believing my own optimism. I take a moment to smell her hair, a mix of woods and flowers. "I wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now, and live in it forever" my cheeks flush as soon as the words leave my mouth.

What comes as a surprise is what she says next.

"Me too".

Katniss POV:

_Me too._

The words escape my lips. Did I mean them? Yes, I did. I can't deny that I have strong feelings for Peeta but the question is, what feelings? I can't think about having feelings for anyone, I am leaving tomorrow.

I leave the bus without turning back but I can feel his eyes watching me.

I make my way to bed after a long day at work, ready to let my eyelids close. My hard work is enough to make me fall asleep for all my energy is drained. That's the only way I could fall asleep, when my body is at it's best I have night terrors. I don't mention it to Effie but I think she knows because sometimes she welcomes me with a good morning hug and kiss on my cheek. I silently thank her.

"Up! Up!" I hear her screeches. My eyes are just adjusting and the grogginess of sleep is still there, when Effie wakes me up.

"What time is it?" I ask rolling onto my stomach burying my head deeper into my pillow .

"Four A.M., of course" I hear her muffle.

I groan, "why so early?"

She is looking at me with disgust, "We discussed this yesterday. We agreed we'd leave at five". She crosses the room rummaging through my suitcase,I assume clothes for me. She makes faces as she picks articles of clothing.

"What? I thought five, as in five P.M.!"panic shoots through me. Now alarmed of my surroundings, I jump out bed into the bathroom.

I dont have time to shower so I brush my teeth,wash my face and braid my hair. Thankfully Effie picked out an outfit for me so I change in a flash. We are out of the apartment with our luggage in less than 30 minutes.

"Where are you going?" Effie stops me in my tracks.

"Aren't we going to the bus stop?" I ask her slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"No,no,no dear. I don't do bus" She shakes her index finger at me.

"Then, what do you do?" I demand annoyed.

"I do coach, which of course I can't afford so… I called a cab" the cab pulls over as she says this.

I lean my head against the window and sigh a little too loud.

"Forgot something" Effie asks applying on more lipstick.

_Yes, I forgot to say goodbye to Peeta. _"No".

She closes her small mirror, "I think you did deary. I think he was a special pearl".

If my face doesn't show my shock than its probably the sound that escapes my mouth.

"You think… I should have stayed" flushing I turn away.

"Only you could answer that" she manages to reach for my hand,"plus I am a sucker for love stories".

Suddenly its Peeta holding my hand. I realize I want him to hold more than that, I want him to hold my everything. I want him to be there drinking coffee with me, I desire to tell him about my night terrors so he can hold me. I need him.

I see him leaning against the bench, not sitting. His jaw is set and he looks so vulnerable yet so beautiful. A box on his hands.

"Is that for me?" I ask runing my hand across the edge of the bench.

I can hear his smile as he speaks, "You know the only reason of our friendship is the money that I get from selling you these cheese buns".

I smirk, "Oh, I see. I thought maybe for once it was a gift".

He runs a hand through his hair, "Then its a gift".

I reach for the box but take a glance at his face before taking the box. I untie the ribbon around it before confessing, "I didn't go to Paris".

"What? Why?" he makes me sit down.

"I thought that there was a greater gift here" I turn to look at him, hoping he takes my hints. Ive never been good at flirting or boys .

"but you just lost your job!" his jaw is clenched and his hands are fists.

"Yeah I did!" I get up and set the box down, "and you know why I did it?"

I look down at him waiting for him to respond but he's just staring at the stupid box of cheese buns. "why?" he finally asks.

"For you" I say defeatedly.

He jumps unexpectedly and hugs me and swings me around and around. I don't know when I begin laughing and stop shreking. "Katniss here" he hands me the box again.

"Peeta, we need to talk"I say annoyed at his cheese buns.

"No, just open it please" he clasps his hands together.

I huff but oblige. Inside are cheese buns,as I expected but then there is a slip of paper with a neatly hand written message.

_Go on a date with a douche?_

I don't give him time to explain because I kiss him. Here we are kissing, his eyes closed, his arms around my waist just like in the bus. The kiss is sweet and warm and everything that Peeta is. I need this, I need him. He presses me up against the pole, soon its too heated for a public display so we part.

"Should I take that as a yes?" his lips are swollen and his hair ruffled in different directions.

"Yes" I answer.

_**The end.**_


End file.
